Soldier 76 x Reader x Reaper: Talon AU (NSFW)
by KitKat2000
Summary: It's just smut m'dudes. Nothing else.


The darkness around the Talon Base cloaked the walls snugly in its ebony blanket, familiarly hugging it. Like so many other of the base's siblings, it was hibernating in the solitude of a crowded forrest and the forest, like the base, was filled with animals of different shapes and sizes, ones that scuttled, growled, tore, bit.

Not a little while from the walls of the base, a small mouse scuttled in the leaves, sniffing around, large, soft beetle-black eyes wide, looking everywhere for any signs of danger.

Unfortunately, it didn't see above or behind it's small, fragile body.

Just following behind, was a battle-weary golden Jackal, his fur a brilliant silver, from both advanced age and traumatic fighting in his youth, grey strands of fur around his muzzle, as well as flecks of dried, crimson blood. It's eyes followed the soft body of its prey, his tongue darting out to lick around his snout.

Alas, the Jackal was not the only one with it's predatory eyes following the mouse, slightly snapping his beak in anticipation and hunger. An owl cocked his owl to the side, harsh grey feathers framing his wide eyes, void of emotion or empathy, his torn feathers ruffled, a history of battles lost and battles won decorating his body. The owl's talons gripped the branch tightly, the bark of the branch receiving deep scars, the owl about to launch himself from the wood, to swoop down and get his prey.

The jackal and the owl spotted each other, glaring, shifting. Surely, they wouldn't fight over such a small morsel. Or…?

The unholy screech the owl made carried over the tops of the trees, piercing through the windows of the base, startling awake one person in particular.

The person in question sat up in the bed, panting, their tank top sticking to their chest, sweat trickling down their body. You glanced down at the two men that lay to your left. Two, old, snoozing men, in boxers and t-shirts, drooling a little bit.

Jack was resting his head on Gabriel's clad chest, the weathered ghost snoring very softly while the old soldier drooled a tad, his rough-skinned hand still resting on your thigh. Normally, you wouldn't wake them up for being spooked by an animal but…

You shifted closer to them, placing your hands on either of their hips, tracing their scarred skin, leaning in to kiss up Jack's ivory neck, biting down a bit by his jaw, directly on one a piece of sensitive skin, rousing him instantly.

"Mhhh? What's up, kid?" Jack croaked softly, blinking blearily, drugged with deep sleep.

You grinned before leaning over to Gabriel, giving his soft lips a small lick. You knew, that under those magnificent lips, hid the sharpest fangs and the most sinful, talented tongue. Light sleeper he is, the Reaper slowly opens a crimson eye, groaning.

"You woke us up, bra-mph-" You quickly silenced him with another heated kiss.

Jack watched, becoming more awake by the second, as well as getting more interested in the situation, his military trained Alaskan-ice blue eyes piercingly gazing on as Gabe's inky tongue hungrily slithered into your mouth. He sat up, slipping his shirt off, revealing his brutally scarred chest, from the old ones that belonged to the Strike Commander of Overwatch, to the newer ones, fresh from battle and the surgery Talon gave, to enhance his already spectacular body.

"C'mere." Jack murmured gruffly, leaning in and pulling you away by cupping your jaw, Gabriel's monstrous tongue slipping from your mouth.

The wraith's chilled lips were replaced by the warmth of the commander's, his roughened hands cupping your jaw. Gabriel ran his tongue over his pointed teeth, feeling the heated weight of his aroused cock straining against his shorts.

He hooked his thumbs over your shorts' hem, tugging them down and exposing your thighs. Jack felt you shiver when cool air washed over your legs, smiling against your lips before lightly biting down on your bottom lip. You whined softly at the sensation, pressing further into Jack.

Gabriel ran a thumb over your entrance, purring at the back of his throat. You moaned softly against Jack's tongue, accidentally biting down on the warm muscle. Jack pulled away, softly hissing, small trickle of blood running down his chin, contrasted against his deathly pale skin. You mumbled an apology, hitching mid sentence when Gabriel slowly pushed a finger into you. Jack lightly wiped the blood up with his thumb before pressing it against your lips, the coppery taste invading your senses briefly, before he took his thumb back out.

You hummed, leaning back into Jack, kissing down his jaw, his throat, down to his collarbone, leaving a love bite on his pale skin as Gabriel leisurely pumped his finger inside you. The wraith licked two of his fingers on his other hand, before dancing them around your entrance, teasing you. You gasped against Jack's skin, shakily kissing further down his chest, down to the hem of his boxers. Hooking your fingers over the waistband, you pulled the garment down, exposing his throbbing cock.

Gabriel gazed at the both of you, something like love in his eyes, watching as you took Jack into your mouth, the old Strike Commander shutting his eyes and gasping, tilting his head back, scarred fingers running through your hair, cupping your chin. Reyes parted his lips in a grin, finally pushing his other fingers into you, loving the softness of his younger lover. You moaned around Jack, Gabriel loving the look of pleasure and bliss on his long time lover's face. You bucked against Reaper's fingers, wanting more and making it obvious how needy you were. He chuckled softly, slipping his fingers out and pulling his underwear down. Gabe nudged the head of his cock against your entrance, teasing you unbearably.

"For god's sake, Reyes, put the kid out of their misery." Jack groaned, your whines vibrating against his cock.

The drawn out moan that came from your lips notified Jack that Gabriel had given in and had pushed into you. The soldier slowly opened his glazed over eyes, watching as Gabe thrusted into you with ferocity, getting lost in you, while you moaned, bucking against Reaper while taking more of the Soldier into your mouth. The ex-Blackwatch Commander caught Jack's eye and smiled slowly, his tendrils wrapping around his wrists and your ankles almost lovingly, very possessively.

The three of you guys' moans grew louder as you felt your finish coming soon, all inwardly thankful that your room was on the far side of the base, away from the rest of the dorms. You came first, tightening around Gabriel, gripping onto Jack's thighs. Jack came second, which Gave would of made fun of, if he didn't cum straight afterwards, leaving you three in a sticky pile.

Without bothering to clean yourselves up, you lay on Jack's chest, while Gabriel pulled you both closer to him, sharing a kiss with Jack, then you, before dropping off to sleep, nuzzling into the old soldier's neck, his arm around your waist. You kisses Jack goodnight, before also dropping off to sleep.

The ex-strike commander smiled down at both of you, before slowly falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
